


Seven

by HesElectric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bela Talbot is cute as fuck in this, Eventual Fluff, F/F, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Probably a happy ending, Sexy Times, Smut, Some angst, Versatile!Dean, Violence, even though I swear like a sailor, fluff for days when it arrives, minimal swearing, more violence, non-con Gordon/Dean, oh yes there will be blood, psycho gordon, surprisingly smart dean, versatile!cas, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesElectric/pseuds/HesElectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is celebrating Sam's acceptance to Stanford when he is drugged, kidnapped and brought to a facility where he is beaten and tortured.<br/>Dean is brought to Hell, an assassin's assembly run by Crowley, and being trained in to a weapon. Castiel is the anti-social man in the corner, refusing to make connections with anyone. He holds a secret that could change everything. </p><p>(Working summary, sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

> "She said what I was supposed to think. Thank God for freedom, thank God for liberation. Now we are allowed to think, to feel at last without cute boring love."
> 
> Hey guys, this is my first Fanfiction. Really hope it's not terrible. The idea came to me in the early hours one night. I'm Australian, trying to write in American English. Which is actually incredibly difficult. So it may swap and change a little. Mostly though I am trying to write "mom" instead of "mum". 
> 
> This is just typed up on my iPad, not a laptop, so I'm sorry if shit gets confusing. 
> 
> Any and all criticism is appreciated, as well as any ideas you guys may have

The moment Dean regained consciousness he wished he hadn't. His head throbbed like an entire drum section of an orchestra, his breathing caused sharp pains raging in his chest, his face felt hot and swollen, and his left wrist burned from the familiar feeling of broken bone. He tried opening his eyes and realised his right eye was swollen shut. It didn't matter though, the room he was in was pitch black and smelled like a hospital. Sterile, bleached, and overly clean. Dean knew he was seated in a chair because of the irritation of the too tight straps binding his arms to the chair and the straps holding his ankles to the legs.  
Dean tried to call out for help, but his throat was swollen and dry, and the pain in his chest made it so his voice came out in not much more than a wheeze.  
'How did I get here?' he thought to himself. 

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean Winchester cried out loud doing his shoe laces as Heat of the Moment by Asia sung from Sam Winchester's digital alarm clock. Sam groaned and warily lifted his head from his pillow.  
"Piss off," he cursed the elder of the two before dropping back down.  
"C'mon now, princess," Dean said grinning broadly. This was an odd occurrence for Dean as neither of the Winchester brothers were morning people, both of them dreaded waking up almost as much as they dreaded leaving the comfortable confines of their beds. "Today's the big day."  
Sam slowly lifted his head again.  
"Big day?"  
Dean laughed, remembering Sam pacing the house almost the entirety of the previous night. Dean was sure that if you looked closely it would be evident that Sam has begun to wear a hole into the carpet of the living room floor. College acceptance letters were due to be delivered that day and Dean knew Sam was eagerly awaiting either his acceptance, which was more likely or rejection from Stanford's pre-law program. Both Dean and Bobby, the adopted father of the boys had given Sam permission to take the day off of school so he could rip open and read his abundance of acceptance letters, though he had promised Dean that if there was a letter from Stanford he would wait until Dean returned from working his shift at the scrapyard with Bobby.  
"Yeah, the big day, bitch," Dean teased.  
"Jerk."  
"You get your letters today, Sammy," he reminded, followed by almost uncontrollable laughter as Sam rocketed out of bed and flew down the stairs to the letterbox in the drive way. Dean looked out of the bedroom window and needed to place his cup of steaming coffee on Sam's bedside table when he saw that Sammy had not only forgotten to put a shirt on before leaving the house, he had also forgotten pants. Dean smiled knowing his excitement had been for nothing. He had already been to check the mail before waking Sam.  
"Forget something?" Dean asked, still laughing when Sam hastily marched back in to the house with a glare.  
Half an hour later when Dean left for work the mail still hadn't arrived, something that gnawed at his own mind creating an unsettling amount of anxiety. He couldn't imagine how Sam was feeling. In his head he pictured Sam pacing the living room again, probably completely wearing out the carpet.  
Bobby was already deep into the engine of a Prius when Dean arrived.  
"God damn plastic pieces of crap," Bobby could be heard cursing. Dean would be laughing if he didn't completely sympathise with Bobby's pain, they both had a deep passion for classic cars. Actually Dean had a passion for anything classic. Music, literature, cars and even style. Regularly he had been compared to James Dean because of his dress sense.  
"Sam get his letters yet?" Bobby asked without moving. Dean cocked an eyebrow, still having no idea how Bobby could tell when Dean was approaching, despite eighteen years of training himself to move soundlessly so that one day he could get the jump on the old man.  
"Jesus, Bobby. You gotta tell me how you do that," Dean mumbled.  
"Decades of hunting with your daddy," he responded. "Now answer the damn question!"  
"Do you think I would have been attempting the ninja act if they had? C'mon, Bobby. I would have run into the yard screaming. Probably carrying Sam."  
"That would have been a sight to see. Well, quit your yapping and get to work on that FJ over there!" Bobby ordered and Dean grinned, running straight for the beautiful machine. 

Dean watched eagerly as the clock ticked painfully slow on its way to five o'clock. He still had seven minutes and eighteen seconds remaining, and despite the occasion Bobby still would not close shop early so they could run home and receive the news.  
"They'll still be there at five o'clock idjit," the older man had snapped after hitting his thumb with the hammer he was using to knock a dent out of the Prius.  
"But Bobby," Dean started. "What if Sam's excitement dies down before we get there?"  
"It won't have."  
"What if he reads his letter from Stanford?"  
"He won't have."  
"What if the letters never came?"  
"They will have."  
"What if-" Dean began but was cut off.  
"Shut up, ya idjit!" Bobby snapped and then nodded his head towards the clock above the garage. It was ten seconds past five.  
"Come on, let's go!" Dean cried rushing to the sink and washing the thick layer of grease from his hands. He could hear Bobby chuckling as he walked slowly, painfully slow, towards the office to close up shop. 

Dean was sure that he may have broken one or two, or a dozen speed limits and run four stop signs on the drive back to the house he resided in with his younger brother and Bobby. He ignored the voice in his head telling him to prepare for Bobby lecturing him about his reckless driving on the way home, but Dean didn't want to wait any longer. This moment was going to be the moment Sammy's life would change forever.  
He fumbled with his keys, physically unable to unlock the door, until he realised that the door wasn't unlocked in the first place. He coughed out a laugh as he turned the handle and walked in to the house.  
"Sammy!" he roared at the top of his lungs and waited for the sound of Sasquatch feet thundering down the staircase.  
"I'm in here," was what he got instead. A soft, quiet, three word greeting. Dean turned to his left and saw Sam standing in the centre of the living room, holding a piece of paper in one hand and an envelope in his other. On the envelope were thick letters screaming STANFORD, and Dean felt his stomach sink. He knew he should have made Bobby close up early.  
"Well," Dean began and felt the lump growing in his throat. "What does it say...?"  
"Dean, boy, we gotta talk about your driving," came Bobby's thunderous voice as he crossed the threshold into the home.  
"Shut up, Bobby," Dean snapped shocking even himself. "Sammy?"  
"I got in," Sam whispered. "I've been offered a full ride scholarship. I'm going to Stanford."  
It took a moment, a moment that felt like hours had passed whilst Dean processed the news. His body reacted before his brain would give him the chance and the next thing he knew, Dean had grabbed Sam into a tight brotherly hug. His eyes filled with tears, and his heart pounded in his chest.  
"Sammy the lawyer," Dean managed to mumble out, before repeating it again one more time, his voicing roaring with pride.  
"One more time, ya idjit. I don't think the president heard you," Bobby laughed clapping a hand on each of the boys shoulders. A grin so broad and full of life was shining on the older man's face. Dean didn't think he had ever seen Bobby look quite so elated. "Congratulations, boy. You'll be a fine lawyer. I'm proud."  
"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said grinning and pulling his guardian in to a hug.  
"Alright, none of that," Bobby cleared his throat, but didn't try and move away from his gigantic adopted son.  
"This calls for celebration," Dean called out clapping his hands together. "We're going out for a drink and getting pie!"  
"I'm only eighteen, Dean. Too young to drink."  
"Oh, yeah."  
"We'll go to Rufus'," Bobby offered. "Damn idjit won't care none. Special occasion."  
"Yeah," Dean cried. "Let's go to Rufus'. He'll have pie, right Bobby?"  
"I don't know," Bobby said before pulling out his phone to contact his dear friend at his bar. 

Rufus' bar proved to be far busier than any of her three newest patrons expected. There were families hungrily devouring meals in the booths, drunken tradesmen sitting at the bar, college frat boys playing either darts or pool. But it didn't bother Dean none, nothing could kill his buzz tonight.  
"Hi, welcome to Rufus'," came the welcoming voice of a young hostess. "You guys want a booth, table or the bar?"  
"We will take the bar," Dean said. "I'm buying the whole house a round!"  
The crowd heard this and cheered with appreciation, Bobby muttered idjit under his breath and Sam shook his head.  
"Way to draw attention," Sam laughed.  
"Shut up, bitch."  
"Jerk."  
Dean sat proudly at the bar, already with a beer in hand telling anybody who would listen just how great his little brother was.  
"He's going to college," he'd told a middle aged woman and her husband. "Going to be a big shot lawyer!"  
"Alright buddy," said Lisa, the bartender, and older woman Dean had been involved with. He still had a good friendship with her fourteen year old son Ben. "I think the kind people are well aware of your brothers success. Now sit down, shut up and leave everyone alone."  
Dean grinned bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."  
"It's okay ma'am," a soft voice chimed from next to Dean's ear followed by a soft hand grasping firmly, almost too firmly on his bicep. Dean turned and saw a young blond girl standing almost seductively in a skin tight black dress. Overly dressed for such an informal place. She caught his eye and winked slowly. "He bought the whole bar a round of drinks, we can cut him some slack."  
"Whatever," Lisa said recognising the move and walking away to another customer.  
"Beth," the girl introduced herself.  
"Hiya Beth, I'm Dean!" Dean flashed her one of his flirtatious smiles.  
"So little bro got into big law school, huh?" Beth asked and Dean nodded. Beth smiled and placed her hand high, obscenely high on Dean's thigh. If she had curled her hand inwards she would have felt exactly how high she was reaching. "And what is it you do?"  
"I'm a mechanic," Dean admitted. He thrived on being honest but suddenly felt insecure, that his achievements were minuscule in comparison. "Sammy got the brains."  
"Maybe so, but you clearly got the brawn," Beth flirted suddenly tracing Dean's arms and stomach with her fingertips. Dean's breath hitched in his throat, unable to admit that Sam was not only smarter, but taller and much, much more muscular.  
"Maybe so," was all he replied. He looked around the bar and watched Sam hustling the college boys at pool. Dean laughed knowing the boys had no hope against his brother. He turned back to his beer and resumed nursing it, until he realised something was wrong. His vision blurred slightly and his head felt both lighter and heavier at the same time. The beer was only Dean's third so he definitely should not have been feeling drunk already, but his mind was not able to process what else could be wrong.  
"I gotta pee," he mumbled to no one in particular as he stood from his stool and staggered to the men's restroom. In slow motion he began a descent directly to the tiled floor of the bathroom. 

That bitch, Beth had drugged him. Dean would have begun cursing her out loud if the pain in his chest and throat weren't so intense. Behind him there was a soft click of a door opening making Dean painfully tense up in anticipation. He listened closely to count the pairs of footsteps. Four. There were four people in the room with him. A bright light was turned on and pointed directly into Dean's face, his one functioning eye seared with pain after being so accustomed to the pitch blackness.  
"Drink," an emotionless male voice spoke, holding out a white plastic cup with a straw filled with what Dean hoped was just water. Though it wouldn't have mattered if it were drain cleaner, he needed fluid to soothe his throat. Dean discreetly sniffed the cup first, satisfied that it was indeed just water and wrapped his lips around the straw and took a long pull of water. It was short lived as the man yanked the drink away and Dean found himself moving in the same direction, chasing the cup.  
"Who are you people?" Dean gasped out and was answered with a swift punch to his jaw. Dean groaned, not having the energy to cry out. "Where am I? Where's Sam?" he continued not caring when the assault kept coming in waves.  
"You will speak when spoken to and only to answer a question," came another emotionless voice, also masculine but different to the previous voice. "Understood?"  
"Yes," Dean whispered and braced for another hit, but nothing came.  
"Who are you?" asked yet another voice, this time a woman. If he were physically able to, Dean would have raised an eyebrow at the question.  
"Dean Winchester," he answered, not nothing to brace, thinking he had done as asked. So he did not expect it when a fist crashed in to his jaw yet again.  
"What the fuck?" he groaned. "I told you my name!" Instantly he regretted speaking when another fist hit him, this time in the stomach. He felt and heard the crunch as one of his ribs finally broke.  
"Who are you?" The woman asked again.  
"My name is Dean Winchester. I was born-" but was cut off with more assaults. This continued twice more before Dean's body shut off and he slipped painfully into unconsciousness. Dean dreamed that it had all been a nightmare, that he'd just drunk himself silly at the bar, that he'd passed out in the bathroom and woken up tucked in to his bed with Beth lying naked next to him. He was pulled out of his dream as electricity ran through his body, making him twitch and convulse uncontrollably.  
"Let's try it again," she said, and Dean could barely see the taser resting in her hands. "Who are you?"  
Dean groaned at the question, having no idea what answer these people wanted.  
"I've tried telling you," he stubbornly spat then braced for a punch or kick. But nothing came. He relaxed thinking this was the answer she wanted and slumped slightly into the chair, at least as much as his restraints allowed. When she pressed the taser to his chest and triggered it, Dean felt his bladder go first as warm liquid pooled in his crotch. He didn't scream though, mostly because he couldn't.  
"Who are you?"  
Dean couldn't handle the question anymore, he'd been broken, beaten and tortured no matter what he said. For the first time since the death of his parents Dean began to cry, becoming a blubbering mess. He saw the woman move towards him with the taser and prepared for the worst, still crying.  
"No," came the fourth voice. Another woman, but her voice was different. It had emotion, almost like sympathy. This woman was human. "No, give him a moment."  
"Please, please let me-" he started to plead but was slapped sharply across the face.  
"Shut up," she hissed and leaned forward so that Dean could see her. A woman not much older than Dean, with brown hair, brown eyes and a soft, beautiful face began to study him. "Answer the damn question, boy."  
Finally, Dean knew the answer they wanted.  
"I'll ... I'll be whoever you want me to be."


	2. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers why he was taken, makes two friends, and finds two familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Despite the lies that you're making, your life is mine for the taking" - Whispers in the Dark - Skillet
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys. Decided to treat you all to a chapter a few days early. I've been too excited to post this one. I'll be updating every Saturday or Friday. :)
> 
> I'm going to apologise in advance for chapter three. I'm not happy with it, but it's completely necessary for further chapters. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

"Very good," the woman said and stood up straight. "I'll see you soon. Moderators, consent."  
Dean didn't have time to consider what the woman was consenting to when he felt a sharp prick in his neck and fluid being injected into him.   
"Wha-?" Dean tried to say but quickly slipped in to a deep sleep, too deep to even be able to dream. 

When Dean woke once again his vision was obscured by white gauze wrapped tightly around his face. He glanced down and saw the gauze was also wrapped tightly around his chest, arms, pelvis and legs. Despite being quite warm in the room reeking of bleach, Dean's body shivered from slight chill making him realise that aside from the gauze he was completely naked. Other than being covered by gauze, Dean could tell his eye had recovered, so had his nose, ribs and his wrist. Knowing that several bones had been broken made Dean wonder how long he had been unconscious. Days? Weeks? He could not be sure. There were no windows to look through, so he didn't even know the time of day. Surrounded by four walls usually made Dean feel claustrophobic. Being literally tied down to the chair should have made him feel even worse. But Dean hadn't the energy, nor the care any longer. He was too tired and too worried, not about himself, but the safety and wellbeing of his younger brother and adopted father.   
The worry, however made Dean think too much of Sam. Was he wondering where his brother had taken off to? Had there been a police search?   
Had it been weeks? Dean thought to himself, not sure if he even wanted the answer. The only solace he had was this time the lights were on in the white tiled room. His train of thought was broken by another soft click of a door opening followed by two sets of footsteps. In front of him stood a man in a black suit, complete with black undershirt, tie and shoes and a woman wearing a suspiciously blank expression and plain grey hospital scrubs. Dean wondered briefly if he were in a hospital. Delirium caused him to forgot his binds and he considered that he had already been rescued.   
"Hello Dean," said the man, his voice hinting at a British accent. Dean was too afraid to respond, fearing another attack if he said the wrong thing. The man clearly noticed this about Dean and his face lifted into a sarcastic yet satisfied smile. "You can say hello. The Moderators won't hurt you."  
"Hi," Dean mumbled quietly, lacking confidence. Instinctually he tensed in anticipation.   
"You may speak, only when spoken to or asked a question," the Moderator said in their usual bland, emotionless tone. "Understood? Yes or no."  
"Yes."  
"My name is Fergus Crowley," the suited man introduced. "You'll call me Crowley."  
"Understood?" The Moderator asked. "Yes or no?"  
"Yes."  
"The life you once knew no longer exists. Your brother, Bobby and all your friends believe you to be deceased. You went missing the night of Sam's celebrations, that was four months ago," Crowley explained and Dean felt his eyes widen in shock. He'd been gone for four entire months. Sam would already be studying at Stanford. So many things Dean could have missed out on. "You have been brought here, to Hell, to be a weapon for us."  
"Understood?" The Moderator asked causing Dean to jump. He had forgotten the man was there. "Yes or no?"  
"No," Dean admitted. He tensed when he saw the Moderator reach in to his pocket and pull out a taser.   
"No, no. That won't be necessary," Crowley instructed and the second man put the weapon back in his pocket.   
"Would you like Crowley to repeat himself? Yes or no?"  
"No," Dean whispered. He had registered what Crowley had told him, he just didn't understand why. Why Dean? What did he mean by weapon?  
"I'm not an unreasonable man," Crowley continued. "This time must be so co fusing for you. So I will allow one single question, which I will answer with complete honesty. Many people waste this opportunity. If you think you might know the answer, don't ask the question."  
Dean thought for a moment, perhaps a moment too long as the Moderator had reached yet again for the taser.   
"Understood? Yes or no?"  
"Yes. I'm thinking, give me a minute," Dean spat, glaring with all his hatred.   
"Now now, there's no need for such hostility," Crowley smirked then turned to his companion. "Consent."  
There was that word again. The Moderator pressed the taser against Dean's arm and activated the device for three seconds. Dean gasped for breath when electricity stopped coursing through his limbs. He wondered briefly how many times he could handle the assault before his heart gave out. He wondered, not so briefly if death was a better option than Hell.   
"Why me?" Dean asked quietly and quickly. He froze, not meaning to ask that question, and feared he wasted his one question.   
"Good, good," Crowley praised. "Dean, you will notice all of my weapons are young, between the ages of fourteen and thirty. Each of you identifies as bisexual or homosexual and have an extraordinary talent. You had been followed for months, in some cases, like yours, years prior to your abduction, being observed to ensure your talent, or in your case talents, would be of use to Hell. The operative who recruited you noticed your skills in hunting, knife work, stealth, engineering and a basic knowledge of poisonous plants. I'm glad you hadn't asked why you were brought here, because I planned on telling you that information anyway."  
Dean's hand twitched, like a child preparing to raise his hand to ask his teacher a question. The gesture did not go unnoticed and Crowley who grinned proudly.   
"Is your question relevant to this information, Dean?"  
"Yes."  
"Go ahead. But I may not answer, be prepared for that."  
"I was wondering when you would elaborate on why I am here," Dean whispered. Crowley was silent for a few moments, staring into Dean's eyes as if searching his soul.   
"Like I said. You will be trained to be a weapon of Hell," was all the information he gave. "You will be taken to meet your team now."  
Dean was about to ask what the man meant by team but did not wish to push his luck. Instead the Moderator cut his ties, handed Dean a neat pile of his own scrubs and a pair of plain white tennis shoes and began to remove the gauze.   
"Get dressed," he instructed. He watched Dean pull on the clothing and then lead him by his arm out of the door where he was met by another male and a female Moderator.   
"This way," the female said, taking him by the arm and leading him away. Dean definitely believed they were in a hospital, with the pristine white walls, strong smell of bleach and the scrubs. His eyes wandered as he was lead in to the windows of different rooms they passed. Some rooms had men and women fighting, or sparring with each other in what appeared to be some kind of martial arts, some rooms had men, women and children sitting at desks like they were in a classroom. Other rooms contained shooting ranges and there was one room where Dean was adamant he had seen one man straddle the hips of another man and gyrating his ass sensually into the lap of the other man.   
What is this place? Dean thought to himself. He considered the likelihood of escaping, breaking free of the death grip on each arm and running, but he had no idea where the exit was. He had no idea where he was.   
The Moderators continued to lead him past each room until they reached a door with no adjacent windows.   
"Enter and await further instructions," said one of the robots opening the door. Dean was shoved inside the room and the door shut and locked behind him. Inside the room, which looked somewhat similar to a high school cafeteria. There were around eighteen other people in the room when Dean arrived, and just like Crowley said, ages ranging from fourteen to thirty. Most of the younger kids were huddled together crying, with a couple of women in their late twenties trying to console them. Dean considered the possibility that back in the real world, these women were mothers themselves. There were people of various ethnic backgrounds. He noticed that people segregated themselves into groups with a few people going solo. Dean walked slowly to an empty table where an untouched platter of cold meat sandwiches sat, with a jug of ice cold water. He suddenly felt ravenous, grabbing four sandwiches at once and biting in to two at a time as well as swallowing three cups of water.  
"Hey new kid," came an overly excited girl's voice. Dean froze, mouth overflowing with slices of ham and turkey. He turned to see a young woman, clearly younger than himself approaching him with a man Dean would guess as being at least three years his senior. "You better slow down on that or you'll choke."  
Dean looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, too scared to move, though instincts screamed for him to run.   
"Come on, sister," the man said. "He's probably been fed through a tube the last few months. You were the same when you came in."  
"Don't remind me," the red head said, then turned to Dean and offered a petite hand. "Charlie. And this gentle giant is Benny."  
Dean glared at the hand, contemplating if this was a trap set up by Crowley and the Moderators. Charlie evidently noticed his hesitation and gave a weak smile.   
"They took forever to break you. We were all brought here at the same time, four months ago," she said. "We all were taken on different days, but within the same week."  
"You used your real name?" Dean asked in a hushed tone.   
"No," she admitted and Benny gave a smile. "I don't like my real name, so it's what I choose to go by. However we're not forbidden from using our real names, as long as we know who controls us. And no last names. Unless your last name is something common and you choose to take that as your name."  
"How do you know so much?"   
"I've been here in this room almost the longest," she admitted. "Thirteen weeks."  
"What is this place?"  
"Honestly, I don't know. All we are told is we are to wait in here until there's twenty of us, and you're number nineteen."  
"What are we waiting for?"  
"That I do know," Charlie said with a laugh. "From what I've learnt from my own question, and others; Hell is an assassin organisation run solely by Crowley. His rules are enforced by our friends the Moderators, but they are not the authority here. There are seven teams of assassins under Crowley, each named after the seven deadly sins. We are taken according to our personality traits and put in to whichever team suits us best."  
"Teams?" Dean asked, feeling some of his spirit return after having some real food. "So what, we're here to be trained up as killers or some bullshit like that?"  
"That's the game, brother," Benny said empathetically.   
"In my time here," Charlie continued. "I've spent some time in the courtyard, where we are allowed one hour a day of fresh air and exercise. We're the last team waiting. Every other team has been sent through to training already."  
Dean suddenly felt sick, his face, back and under his arms started to swear. Charlie gave him a look of recognition as she reached for a bucket sitting under the table and holding it under Dean's face with perfect timing as undigested bread, meat and salad mixed with stomach bile forced its way out of Dean's mouth violently.   
"Very nice Linda Blair impersonation," Charlie cooed, placing a comforting hand on the middle of Dean's back. He felt self conscious of everyone staring around him. "Don't worry, we've all been in your position."  
"Get it all out now, brother," Benny encouraged.   
Once Dean was confident that his stomach was empty, and the burning in his throat was easing away he began to glance around the room, once again taking in his surroundings and studying the people around him, praying silently for a familiar face.   
I don't want there to be one though. I don't want anyone I know to go through this, Dean thought silently to himself. His eyes fell on a man leaning against a wall, still like a statue, not looking or talking with any of his fellow captives. The man had hair messily pointing in every direction, too messy to look styled that way, but still remarkably endearing. The man had stubble growing along his jawline, casting a blue and grey shadow on sharp angles.   
"Who's he?" Dean asked, unable to stop the question from being asked. Charlie followed the direction of Dean's eyes and came to rest on the same man. She let out a long sigh and shook her head the tiniest fraction.   
"That's Castiel," she said. Dean frowned at hearing the strange name. Had he, like Charlie resented his birth name and chosen a new one? "He doesn't talk to anyone. At all. He was the only person in this room before me."  
"How long until the next person showed up?"   
"It was six days after I arrived that the young Japanese girl over there," Charlie indicated at a beautiful Japanese girl sitting with, what Dean assumed, were other Japanese abductees. "She came in, still battered and bruised. Doesn't speak a lick of English. I think her name is Yugito."  
"Dean?" Came a voice from behind the three. Dean spun around quickly and saw the last face he would have ever expected to see.  
"Brady," Dean whispered, standing up much too fast, causing his head to spin a tiny amount. Brady caught hold of Dean and pulled him in to a tight hug. Brady was Dean's ex-boyfriend from high school, though boyfriend was a very loose term. They had spent three years exploring each other's most intimate places. They never made an agreement that they were monogamous, they weren't in love, but they were close friends.   
"It's good to see you, man," Brady choked.   
"You two know each other...?" Charlie asked both curiously and suspiciously. Dean understood immediately her suspicion, if he were in her shoes he would be concerned with anyone being familiar with each other, thoughts of them being involved in the abduction would most probably cross his mind. That suspicion in itself was something Dean could not be sure Brady was innocent of. They had met at fifteen, so Brady would have been of age at that time.  
"He's my..." Dean began, unsure if it were the right place to divulge such sensitive information. He knew that every person in the rooms as either bisexual or homosexual, so it probably wouldn't be taken negatively.   
"Ex-boyfriend," Brady offered. "For lack of a better term."  
"Super cute," Charlie beamed.  
Moments later there was the sound of a bell, like in school at the end of class.   
"What does that mean?" Dean asked, watching as each and every person bar Castiel scrambled to the back wall and standing up straight in a line.   
"Moderators," was all Charlie said, which caused Dean's breathing to hasten, his heart beat skyrocketing, and the uneasy nausea returned. He scrambled, like a deer that had been shot at and slammed his back against the wall. Attempting to look as inconspicuous as possible.   
Even though they were situated as far away from the back door as possible Dean could hear the furious, deep screaming. The doors barged open, and a tall dark skinned man in his very early thirties stormed in, dragging a moderator into the room by her throat. Even in a situation like that the woman showed no emotion on her face, absolutely fearless.   
"Stupid bitch thinks she can take my property," the man spat. He threw the woman on the ground in front of the fearful children.  
"Oh no," Charlie whispered almost inaudible. "Not Wrath."  
"Wrath?" Dean asked through a breath.   
"One of the seven deadly sins. I had hoped we wouldn't be under his team," she said, holding her stomach as if she considered doing her own impression of Linda Blair.   
"Where is he?" Wrath screamed in to the face of the Moderator.  
"He's Lust's now," she said. "If you have a problem you should talk to Crowley."  
Wrath roared in anger, sounding almost exactly like a lion. He stepped over the Moderator's body, reached down and with a quick movement snapped the woman's neck. Most of the younger teenagers screamed, some began to cry and one had fainted. Wrath dropped the corpse and strode over to Castiel, glaring at the man, before deciding he wasn't who he was looking for. He continued this process, staring at all the men who appeared around the same age as Dean, not settling on any of them. That was until he did in fact stand in front of Dean. Wrath's eyes widened in surprise and joy simultaneously.   
"You," he said in a much more calmer, relaxing and even charming voice. Benny and Charlie instinctively leaned away from Dean, not wanting any association with him. Dean's eyes dropped from Wrath's and down to the floor. He couldn't understand why this man was looking for him, as far as Dean knew he'd never met the man.   
"You're coming with me," Wrath said, roughly grabbing hold of Dean's still tender wrist and pulling him away from the lineup and towards the door. Dean was in too much of a shock to struggle and followed along out of self preservation. When they reached the door it opened before Wrath could reach the door handle. A beautiful woman with flowing brown hair, wearing a business suit and looking like she belonged on a runway, or top fashion magazines, stood there.  
"Wrath, why are you man handling my recruit?" She asked, calm and stoic.   
"He's mine, you hear me," Wrath spat at her. "You hear me, Lust? Mine!"  
"Actually, Crowley decided to send Jo to acquire him. Last I checked, Jo was in my team, not yours. If you wish to make a formal complaint, you know you're welcome to, but until then," she said turning to Dean. "He stays here."  
"Fine, but this isn't over."  
"Have a great day, Wrath," Lust said without a hint of sarcasm and watched cautiously as he left. Once he was out of sight Lust turned to Dean, who was still standing, frozen to the spot. "Get back in line, recruit."  
Dean did as he was told, letting out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Once he was in line he watched as Lust was glaring at Castiel.  
"You too good to join your team, recruit?" She asked accusingly.   
"Something like that," he smirked and moved to join the rest. Lust studied her recruits, looking them up and down.   
"Hello, recruits. My name is Bela, but you will refer to me as Lust whilst training and while working. Most of you would know why you're here, some would know why you were chosen. I have witnessed all your introductions with our ... Esteemed leader, Crowley," the way Lust spoke made Dean wonder if she resented Crowley as much as he did. He realised Lust was not much more different than himself, she had just been in it longer. "The next year of training will be a very trying time. It will not be easy. Training will be rigorous and painful. Worse than what you have already experienced. There are nineteen of you here now, we are just waiting for the final recruit to finish his preparation. I will only be taking four of you on into the team. There is no possibility of escape, if you try the punishment will be worse than death. The only comfort I can offer you is I'm not the worst leader you can have. The only escape you will have is to take your own life. If you feel this is the only solution for you, I will not judge. If need be, I will even assist."  
At first Dean thought this was sick, cruel even, but he understood that this was the only support Lust could offer during this time.   
"Does anyone have any questions?"  
"When can we go home?"  
"When can we see our family?"  
"Can I tell them I'm safe?"  
No one asked the one question Dean wondered. What happened to the other sixteen who didn't pass training?  
"Once you've been recruited, you're in Hell for life, even when you're an eighty year old woman, or man you will still be an assassin. Crowley should have told you during your induction that your family believes you are all dead. They have been compensated handsomely for your absence, though I understand it will never be enough."  
The idea came to Dean that maybe Sam's Stanford acceptance and scholarship had been part of Dean's abduction.  
"Did you set us up for this?" Dean asked, venom lacing his words. Lust looked at him, with a touch of pride and surprise.   
"Wow, didn't expect such a strong tone from our newest member," she said. "But yes, recruit. Your brothers acceptance letter was part of the plan. Don't worry though, he is attending college."  
Dean didn't show a smile on his face, but inside he was happy his brother was living his life, and pursuing his dream.   
"Any other-" Lust started but was cut off by the sound of the door opening once again. Two moderators walked in holding a young boy. The boy looked up and locked eyes with Dean. Dean's heart stopped beating for a moment, and he felt like he needed the bucket again.   
"Dean?" The boy called and ran until he slammed against Dean's frame with full force, almost knocking the man over. The boy was Ben, Lisa Braeden's fourteen year old son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. It will answer a few of your questions, hopefully. If you liked it, feel free to subscribe to the story for updates every Friday or Saturday. Comment what you liked and didn't like. 
> 
> Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to LauraWinchester. I would not have been able to write this fic with out her. :')


	3. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts to adjust to his surroundings, and tries to make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very very ... Mad world - Tears for Fears
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys, I'm sorry in advance for this chapter. But it's important.

Dean held Ben close to his chest, all the while staring daggers into Lust, who didn't seem phased in the slightest the her two newest recruits knew each other.   
"Hey," Dean shouted. "What is this? He's just a kid!"  
The two Moderators pulled out their batons and stepped towards Dean, though Lust stretched her arms to block their path.   
"And you will notice he is not the only child in the room, recruit," Lust said calmly. "I'm sorry he was taken and brought here. I truly am."  
"Then let him go!" Dean roared.   
"Lady Lust, you must give consent to punish," one Moderator said. "He's being disrespectful."  
"Shut up," both Dean and Lust said at the same time. Lust looked at her recruit and a small smile crept in to the corners of her mouth.   
"I understand you have a relationship with this boy," she said soothingly. "But Crowley decides who is recruited, the only thing I decide is who stays."  
"Then let him go!"  
"I can't," she said simply before repeating everything she had already told her recruits, for the benefit of Ben and with the Moderators she took her leave. Dean held Ben's sobbing form at arms length and studied his face. There was slight discolouration fading away on the left side of his face, but he seemed to be fine all up.   
"Are you okay?" Dean asked.  
"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore. Dean, when can we go home?" Ben asked. "Where are we?"  
"I don't know, Ben," Dean answered both questions. "I really don't know." Dean remembered his own hunger when he had entered the room and took Ben over to the platter of sandwiches and iced water. He almost smiled as he saw the young boy's eyes widen and move to devour the only real food he had eaten.   
"Ben," Dean said, making the boy freeze on the spot, a turkey sandwich raised almost to his mouth which was open in anticipation. "When did they take you? What's the last thing you remember?"  
"It was three days after you went missing," Ben said placing the food down. "Most of the town split up and did a manhunt for you. You'd gone to the bathroom and we hadn't seen you since. Mom, Sam and Bobby had me looking with two girls, one named Pamela and the other was Beth, I think."  
"It was her," Dean spat. "She spiked my drink and then I woke up here."  
"We were looking for you down by the river, thinking maybe you'd walked home and fallen in or something," Ben continued. "I remember we were down by the reeds, looking for anything, when one of them, Pamela I think, grabbed me, and the other shoved a needle in my neck and I fell asleep. Next thing I know, I'm here and they're asking me all sorts of questions."  
Ben didn't need to explain being beaten like Dean was. The evidence was right in front of him. The next moment another two Moderators walked back in the room.   
"How many of these guys are there?" Charlie asked.   
"Probably hundreds," Benny replied and then turned to the younger, smaller Ben. Dean wrapped an arm protectively around him. "Hey little brother, don't worry, we'll keep you safe."  
"Recruits, follow us to your dormitories," one Moderator said and proceeded back out the door. The recruits started filing out, leaving Dean, Ben and the enigmatic Castiel at the back of the line.   
"Hello," Dean greeted, habitually flashing the man his most charming grin. Dean could not deny that this man was possibly the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. Castiel turned to Dean, and rolled his eyes.   
"Hi," he replied and then walked out of the room.  
"That went well," Ben laughed awkwardly. "Is this really the time and place to be flirting, Dean?"  
"I wasn't flirting," Dean said adamantly. "Now is the best time to be nice to each other."  
"I suppose."

They arrived in their dormitories, reminding Dean of a prison cell. Ten bunk beds sat in two rows, a small space with a couple of desks and chairs, and a door at the back, which Dean assumed was to the bathroom. A male recruit, one Dean assumed was in his mid twenties moved to the door, confirming that it was indeed a bathroom.   
"Hey," he called out. "Are boys and girls meant to share?"  
"Yes," said the Moderator.   
"But there are children here," said a woman.   
"Anyone sexually assaulting another recruit without their clear, continuous consent will be severely punished."  
"I guess it's because we're all either gay or bisexual, having separate bathrooms would be pointless," Charlie noted, Dean's eyes glanced to Ben, who knew of Dean's own bisexuality, something he did not keep secret, but Dean knew nothing of the boys sexuality.   
"Don't worry," Dean said placing a hand on the boy's arm. "I won't let anyone mess with you. Come on, you can take the top bunk."

That night, the recruits that had taken longer to break, such as Dean, Ben, most of the younger teenagers, and a few others barely slept. Those who did sleep did so restlessly, thrashing in their bunks, some to the point they had fallen out of bed. Some had called out in their sleep, clearly having nightmares. Above him Dean could hear the not so quiet sobbing from Ben. Dean wondered why he had been chosen, sure Ben was an incredible athlete with amazing technology know-how, but none of these skills would create a killer.  
Dean noticed the only person sleeping soundly and comfortably in the whole room was Castiel, who was situated on the bunk across from his. Dean propped his head up stared enviously at the sleeping figure. He wondered how long Castiel had been here for him to be so used to and comfortable in Hell. Even Charlie, who had been here months was thrashing and moaning softly in her sleep. 

Eventually Dean must have fallen asleep, because he was woken up by bells screaming through the dormitory. He then noticed that he was not in his bunk alone. Ben had at some point in the night snuck down to join Dean in his bunk, and had curled up against the older man. The two, and all the recruits shot up in alarm, before jumping out of bed and they all stood like soldiers in line. If the situation were any less serious Dean would be laughing at how quickly everyone had become used to such a routine. Two Moderators came in to the room carrying platters of cold meat sandwiches and iced water.   
"Are we ever going to get a hot meal?" Brady asked but was ignored by the Moderators.  
"What I'd do for a cup of coffee," Charlie moaned.  
"I second that."  
"Breakfast is served," said one of the robotic human beings. "Time is oh-six-hundred hours. You have ninety minutes to eat, shower, and dress before we will collect you to bring you material to keep you occupied throughout the days until your first ranking."  
"What is ranking?"  
"When will it be?"  
"You were not given permission to ask us questions," the Moderator said warningly. Most people took the hint and knew not to persist, however the Japanese girl, Yugito threw herself at the Moderators and began speaking in her native tongue, something Dean did not understand.   
"Remove yourself from me," said the Moderator Yugito clung to. Yugito, however continued to pull at the scrubs, almost pulling the Moderator off his balance. The second Moderator, who observed most of the interactions apparently had had enough when she pulled out her taser and shocked Yugito. It was almost comical how her breath hitched, a slight squeaking noise escaped her lips before she collapsed to the ground writhing.   
"Come on," Dean growled. "Was that really necessary? She just wanted answers."  
"Answers that we are not able to give, recruit. I suggest you back down before consent is given," the Moderator warned and Dean backed down, stepping back.   
"Don't worry," came the voice of their leader, Lust who had walked in to the room without anyone realising. "There will be time for questions. I will answer any and all questions honestly, however in return you must respect that there are some questions I can't answer. Either because I don't know, or I am forbidden from telling you."  
"Lady Lust, I must object," the Moderator said.   
"It's fine, I will only tell them what they need to know. So recruits, wash up and get ready for question time."

All at once it seemed everyone roared with life as questions bombarded Lust.   
"Okay, okay," Lust said throwing her hands up. "We're going to have to resort to schooling techniques. I will ask you to raise your hands when you have a question. One question each, just like when you met Crowley. Yes, Brady is it?"  
"Yes ma'am," he confirmed. "I was wondering what exactly ranking entails."  
"Good question. Ranking will be done in five stages. Intelligence, endurance, skill, espionage, and the final rank is a combination of all previous tests."  
"When will ranking take place?" Dean asked.   
"Unfortunately rankings are done at any random period of time. Not even I know when they will be."  
"How is ranking decided?" Charlie asked.   
"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you mean."  
"What I mean is ... Is there an elimination process?"  
"Yes. Each rank will see recruits failing to move forward."  
Questions continued, no one asking what happened to those who failed each rank. Dean assumed either they would be brainwashed into being a Moderator or they would be killed. Finally, once Lust was confident that her recruits were prepared, Moderators filed in to the room carrying piles and piles of books.   
"Recruits, trust me when I say that you will be in this room for twenty-three hours a day. One hour a day you will be allowed to exercise in the yard. I strongly recommend you spend your time wisely."

Charlie flopped herself on to Dean's bunk holding several books. Benny stood behind her, carrying some of his own.   
"Dude, they're text books," Charlie said spreading books over the free space. "Little Ben, get down here."  
Ben crawled down from his bunk, holding a book on languages. Dean picked up a book on chemistry and flipped through the pages. Pages detailed complicated chemical compounds.  
"I think we're meant to study them for the first ranking," she said opening a book on history. "The first ranking is intelligence, right?"  
"That's great, red," Dean mumbled reading the chemistry text book still. "But why are you telling us?"  
"Look, only four of us are going through to Lust's team. There's four of us here, so I figure we work together and make sure we all get through."  
"Specifically we wanted to help you, brother," Benny said clapping Dean on the shoulder. "And we figured little brother here and you were a package deal."  
"Damn right we are," Dean said causing Ben to grin larger than he had smiled since their arrival. "What's the plan then?"  
"Well I've got these books, I say we read them, circulate them, and go grab more when we've finished if we have time between now and ranking."  
"Do you think all ranking tests will be as ambiguous as this?" Ben asked.   
"No idea, little brother," Benny said truthfully.   
"What're you guys doing?" Brady asked waltzing up to the four.  
"Just filling our time," Charlie lied. "Can't let our brains turn to mush waiting, right?"  
"Whatever," Brady said and walked away. Dean could no longer make eye contact with Brady. Their break up had not been ideal. Brady had developed a crush on Sam during their relationship, and kept hinting at Dean to get Sam to join them in the bedroom.   
"Thought you two knew each other?" Charlie asked.   
"We dated in high school, but it didn't end well," Dean said. He didn't say that he felt nothing towards his ex-boyfriend, that the only person in the room he was interested in was the enigmatic Castiel who was on the ground doing stomach crunches shirtless. Dean's eyes focused on the hard muscle shifting under the skin with each movement. The stunningly blue eyes pooled with focus. The messy black hair pointing in all directions.   
"I'll be back in a minute," Dean said already lifting himself off of the bunk and heading towards Castiel. "Hey man."  
"Hello," Castiel said moving from crunches to push ups.  
"I, um, I just wanted to let you know, Charlie and I think that the first ranking-"  
"Is intelligence, and the books are all text books holding the information we need for the exam," Castiel finished for Dean. "I know."  
"Shouldn't you maybe be reading the text books then?"  
"No," Castiel grunted between push ups. Dean frowned and moved back to the group.   
"Didn't go so well with lover boy, huh?" Charlie teased. "I should let you know, Benny here called dibs on him virtually straight away."  
"Don't worry, brother, you can have him once I'm done," Benny joked.   
"I don't see you over there making a claim," Dean teased back. He kept his eyes on Castiel's moving form, the way the muscles moved under his skin, the way he grunted with each ascension from the ground, sweat beading on the muscles that was dusted in thin, light brown hair. Castiel was sex in human form. Every recruit was good looking, Dean would go as far as to describe some of them as beautiful. But Castiel was the most beautiful human being he had ever laid eyes on. The epitome of the lustful sin. 

Six weeks had passed since the day Dean had a very one sided conversation with Castiel. The only reason they knew it had been six weeks is because a man named Bartholomew had made it his own responsibility to count time. Dean couldn't see the point, but if it made Bartholomew happy, who was Dean to complain?   
In those six weeks Dean found himself getting comfortable in his surroundings, found himself able to sleep soundly through the night. Even Ben, who had spent weeks crying himself to sleep each night in Dean's bunk with the older man's arms wrapped tightly around him was sleeping full nights in his own bunk.   
"You're obsessed," Charlie mumbled over her overly large text book on anatomy.   
Dean had been caught, yet again, staring longingly at Castiel.   
"I don't get what you see in him," Charlie said. "He's anti-social and thinks he's above all of this."  
"It's true," Benny said flipping through an English to Russian dictionary. "Refuses to talk to anyone, and only gives one worded answers."  
"Dean," Ben said, his voice had grown slightly deeper in the last month. "Maybe you should just talk to him?"  
"It's no use," Dean sighed in defeat. "I doubt he even knows I exist."  
"You know what, I'm over this total gay drama island crap," Charlie said throwing down her book. "I'm changing that right freaking now."  
Dean watched in shock as Charlie stood up and walked towards Castiel who had finally taken up a book to read. Dean sat frozen, unable to move to stop her. Ben and Benny were roaring with laughter and Dean felt heat rise up his neck. Anxiety and rage were two emotions he felt towards the fiery red head who stood beside Castiel's bunk.   
"What are they doing?" Dean hissed making Ben laugh even harder. "Shut up, shrimp."  
"Charlie is talking," Benny commentated. "Castiel is glaring at you. Man, if looks could kill you'd be a puddle of blood right now, brother. Charlie's coming back now."  
Dean turned to look at Charlie, but he didn't need to ask. The look on her face explained exactly what happened.   
"Sorry Dean," she said warmly. "He's really not interested."  
"I hate you," Dean said throwing his face into his pillow causing the two other boys to laugh uncontrollably again.   
"Would you lot please shut up?" Brady hissed from his bunk.   
"What's the matter, brother?" Benny asked. "Forgotten how to laugh?"

Dean stood under the shower head, boiling water cascading over his skin. The only positive to being stuck in Hell was an unlimited supply of hot water. The water massaged Dean's tired muscles, stiff from sitting in bed reading for a majority of his day. By now Dean was sure he could speak French, Japanese and Russian. He could draw complicated chemical compounds off by heart. Perfectly detail the Hundred Years War, which he had been amused to find had actually lasted one hundred and sixteen years. He could name every country in Africa, and draw a perfect map of Europe.   
He shut off the shower, dried himself off, turned to leave and found himself frozen to the spot. Castiel had walked in to the bathroom, already naked. His slight stubble, chest and stomach hair, and the black hair on his head contrasted perfectly with his pale skin, and his eyes looked an impossible shade of blue. Bluer than blue almost. The kind of blue only seen in a 1960's British police box.   
"Hey," Dean greeted, but Castiel's eyes turned venomous, hatred filling his face causing Dean to look away and continue towards the dormitory. It did not, however, stop Dean from turning back and catching a glance at Castiel's rear. Dean's heart stopped for a moment. Dean was definitely an ass man, and Castiel's ass, like the rest of him, was perfection.   
Dean was in love. With a man who seemed to hate Dean.   
This really is Hell, Dean thought to himself as he climbed in to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for sticking it out. Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	4. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ranking. Recruits discover what elimination from training entails. 
> 
> "And if you're still breathing you're the lucky ones. Cause most of us are breathing through corrupted lungs."
> 
> \-- Youth by Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for taking a million years to post this. I had a MASSIVE case of writers block and it's been hell. I also quit my job as a teacher and have gone back to university to study psychology. I decided to rewatch a whole bunch of Supernatural to get inspiration as well as read some of my favourite fics. Also, I'm so sorry for how short it is. I couldn't think of anything to stretch it out without it being crappy. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and forgive me for being crappy.

The recruits had been there for three months by this stage. Some people had sifted through the books, though more for entertainment rather than preparation. Dean dropped a heavy book of automotive engineering on to the ground which landed with a heavy thump.  
"I never want to look at another goddamn book again," Dean groaned whilst rubbing his eyes. Charlie had fallen asleep, slumped over a book. Benny had become increasingly close to another recruit named Kevin, who had been brought in on the plan to work together as a team. Kevin laid on his back with his head resting in Benny's lap. Ben, who had hit a growth spurt now stood at almost Dean's height. According to Bartholomew his birthday had been two weeks prior and Lust had been caring enough to supply recruits with a hot meal of a hearty stew that night. The morale of the recruits skyrocketed, happy that they could ignore their cold meat sandwiches for one night and they could dine on real, hot, filling food.  
"I know the feels, brother," Benny said throwing away a book and turning to play with Kevin's hair.  
"I need to use the bathroom," Dean said, throwing off the thin blanket that covered his legs. He walked in to the bathroom, rubbing his tired eyes when he noticed a woman sitting by herself on the cold tiles. "Hey, are you okay?"  
"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine," said the girl with the slightest of Russian accents. "Just nervous about rankings. When do you think they'll start?"  
"Can't be too much longer," he replied standing at the urinal. He got the idea in his head to ask her a sly question. "Any idea on what the first ranking is going to be?"  
"No idea, they said intelligence so it could be a multitude of things. I'm Svetlana by the way, but I guess you can just call me Lana."  
"Dean. So you've got no idea? Do you think anyone else does?"  
"No one I've spoken to has a clue. I wish there was more to do than read those darn books though. Maybe I should make like your two friends and find a bunk buddy," Lana joked. "No, I can't do that. Despite him thinking I'm dead, I'd still feel like I would be betraying my husband."  
"You were married?" Dean asked, shaking himself off and moved to the hand basin to wash his hands.  
"Eight years, married straight out of high school in Russia," Lana said with a sad glance at her left hand. "My homeland did not appreciate men and women like me, who felt attraction to the same gender, but Igor never cared. He loved me all the same. We have two kids together as well. Natasha and Vadim."  
"It must suck being so far apart, knowing you'll never see them again," Dean said walking back and sitting next to Lana, who let out an awkward, defeated chuckle.  
"What about you? Any boys, girls or kids from back home?"  
"The closest thing to a child I have is here with us, little Ben," Dean muttered, wrapping his arms around his knees, bringing them to his chest.  
"Oh, oh no. Oh Dean, I'm so sorry. That's the boy who's birthday was the other week, yes?"  
"Yeah, it was his fifteenth birthday. His mom and I had a close relationship," Dean admitted.  
"Have you thought about escaping?"  
"We can't escape, you heard Lust. The punishment is worse than death," Dean repeated the words their team leader had told them many months ago.  
"I meant the escape we're allowed," Lana whispered, glancing at the walls as if they would carry her words to unwanted ears.  
"You mean suicide? Or euthanasia by Lust's hand? No thanks. I can't leave Ben here by himself," Dean stated stubbornly. Truthfully though he had thought about it in those early days, often on the verge of calling out for Lust to assist him in escaping. If Dean said that his sole reason for staying was Ben, he would be lying. As long as he did as he was told, he would survive. It had absolutely nothing to do with the blue eyed, black haired man who still refused to acknowledge Dean's existence. Not at all.  
"Sorry. Hey, what do you think happens if we fail ranking?"  
"We probably get brainwashed into becoming Moderators," Dean said, but a tickle of doubt was present in his voice.  
"Oh," was all Lana said.  
"Anyway Lana. I'm going to bed, you try and get some sleep, okay?"  
"Will do, thanks Dean."  
Dean left the bathroom and walked quietly to his bunk, where only Benny and Kevin remained studying.  
"You sure took your time," Kevin said.  
"Sorry, had a chick flick moment with one of the women."  
"Ain't nothing chick flicky about this place, brother," Benny said. "You try and get some?"  
"Nothing like that," Dean said with a chuckle. "Anyway guys, I'm heading to bed. So, piss off, yeah?"  
"Night brother," Benny said before leading him and Kevin back to their bed. Dean crawled under the covers and lay with eyes wide open. Though they had been preparing for months by constantly studying Dean was never good with academics. Sure, he was smart, but not exactly book smart. 

Bells woke Dean from his surprisingly deep sleep and when he groggily opened his eyes he noticed some others were sleeping through the bells. It made him uneasy just how comfortable he and the others had become. He pulled himself up from his bunk and stretched his muscles, feeling several joints pop and crack in the process.  
The recruits were ushered into the dining room which had been emptied of its dining tables, high school desks took their place, twenty of them, spaced largely apart. Lust stood proudly and confidently at the end of the hall, with six Moderators at her sides. 

"Good morning recruits," she said. "Please take a seat. Don't worry, there is no assigned seating. Sit at any desk you like."  
Son of a bitch sounds like a teacher, Dean thought to himself as he made his way to a random desk. He found himself surrounded by Benny, Ben, Charlie, Kevin and Lana. On his desk was a thick exam booklet. As thick as a small textbook. Dean's eyes widened, suddenly he felt anxious, like he wanted to throw up. Next to the booklet was a glass and a jug of water.  
"In front of you, you will find your first ranking, an exam. You will have three hours to complete the exam. Each exam booklet is completely different to avoid any cheating. Please write your name on the top, including the number of the order you arrived in, from one to twenty. Is anyone unsure of their order?" No one spoke. Dean assumed it was out of fear. He knew he was number nineteen, and that Ben was twenty.  
"You may begin," Lust shouted, loud enough to echo in the hall. Papers shuffling, pens clicking, and water being poured. They were the only noise to follow Lust's order. Dean opened his booklet and grinned at the first multiple choice question. 

Which method would be most effective when reassembling a car?

Dean quickly checked the answers and circled the correct one. His confidence was shattered by the second question though. 

What sequence of values would be printed if the procedure xxx described below were executed with the value of N being 9?

If (N is less than 4) then  
(Print the value of N; apply the procedure yay to the value 7)  
Else  
(Apply the procedure yay to the value 2; print the value of N)

Procedure yyy  
If (N is less than 5) then  
(Print the value of N apply the procedure zzz to the value 6)  
Else  
(Apply the procedure zzz to the value 5)

Procedure zzz  
If (n = 5) then  
(Print the value 7)  
Else  
(Print the value 8)

Shit, Dean thought. Should have paid more attention to the computer books. 

Dean took a moment to process the formula before circling what he hoped was the correct answer. He was sure Charlie, who was a self proclaimed computer genius, and definitely that Ash guy would have aced this question. 

Which bone is directly in the inferior anterior direction to the cervical vertebrae 3?

Dean pondered this question. He remembered looking at the skeleton in a biology book just the week before. 

Translate the following text from Japanese romaji to English

The questions went on, never seeming to stop, getting progressively harder and harder. Three hours later the exams were taken off the tables by the Moderators and the recruits were directed back to the dorms. Dean collapsed onto his bunk, face first into his pillow. Oh, how he longed for a memory foam mattress. For just a single night. 

"That was fifty shades of messed up," Charlie whined as she dropped next to Dean. "I don't think even Hermione Granger or the Doctor would have dealt well with that."  
"Think you did well enough to pass?" Dean asked without lifting his face from its somewhat soft comfort. Charlie's response came in a grunt, and she turned over throwing an arm over Dean's back.  
"Shut up, let's just nap."  
Dean didn't know how he felt about being the little spoon to a short red headed woman, until he decided he was too exhausted to care and fell asleep. 

It was an entire two days before ten Moderators entered the room, each carrying a large plastic bag. Dean thought this was a bit unusual. It was always two Moderators that came in to escort the recruits to the dining hall for breakfast.  
"Recruit numbers three, six, eight, nine, ten, eleven, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen and seventeen please step forward," one of the Moderators instructed. Dean watched as half the people in the room stepped forward, his brow creased as he inspected the line up. Yugito, Brady, Lana and a woman named Eve were among them. The rear were children as young as Ben. "The intelligence examination was completed two days ago, the ten of you failed."  
Dean let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he felt his shoulders relax, the tension in his muscles disappear at those words. He had passed.  
You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, idjit, Bobby's voice chimed in his head. Dean was very smart, so was Ben, Charlie and Benny. But none of them were smart enough to anticipate each Moderator pulling out a pistol and shooting each recruit in the head. Lana was the only one left, the Moderator in front of her hadn't pulled out her pistol. Lana ran for the door, which slid open just as she reached it. She didn't have time to process that on the other side of the door, waiting for her, was Lust, who quickly pulled out her own gun and delivered the final blow.  
"Congratulations," Lust said, stepping a high heeled foot over the body. "The rest of you passed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was part of the reason for the MCD tag. There's worse to come. Just remember only four recruits will make it to Lust's team. 
> 
> If you guys have any questions, suggestions, or comments, I would love to hear them.


	5. Highway To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn, too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction. My confidence is leaving me on my own. No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention. 
> 
> \-- Bat Country - Avenged Sevenfold
> 
> Ten recruits remain. Time for physical training. And a profound bond begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter as soon as I finished and proof read it as a massive sorry for being so crappy with the last one. 
> 
> Just a couple of notes here: I don't have a beta, and whilst I am confident with my grammar and spelling, I am only human and mistakes happen. If someone would like to be beta for me, that would be hugely appreciated. I am also only typing this on my iPad. 
> 
> Although it doesn't play a part in the actual story, I'd like to tell you guys who are the Seven Deadly sins. Most of the sins we will never meet, but I had to give them characters for my own sanity. The sins are NOT the same as the canon Sins in season 3. 
> 
> Lust is Bela Talbot  
> Sloth is Ellen  
> Gluttony is Gabriel  
> Wrath is Michael (I did consider Gordon here, but for one very important fact later on this is kind of not possible)  
> Envy is Pamela Barnes  
> Pride is Gordon  
> And Green is Raphael. 
> 
> Hope that helps if anyone was wondering.

Dean stood, unable to move, staring at the bodies laying on the ground. His eyes could not leave Brady's own lifeless brown. He could feel droplets of blood that had sprayed onto his face, and though instinct told him to wipe it off his muscles were frozen in place. Ben's scream was all that could break Dean from his shell shock. He tore his eyes from the corpses, looking around seeing Ash struggling to breathe, Charlie, who also had been on the receiving end of the blood splatter, Benny who was holding Kevin to his chest, and lastly a woman named Meg crying on Castiel's shoulders, his shirt was covered in blood. Dean's stomach turned, jealousy itched at his skin. He wanted the other man to comfort him. Although Castiel wasn't comforting Meg, he barely acknowledged her existence.   
"Remember, I only have room for four of you on my team," Lust said before leaving. The Moderators, with the bodies in bags, followed her. 

Dean did the only thing that made sense. He ran, straight for the bathroom, feeling bile rising up his throat, stomach muscles tightening as he loudly vomited into the cold, white ceramic bowl. Whenever the flow would cease, droplets of blood from Dean's face would fall into the pool below causing him to retch even more. He was vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps behind him.   
"You should be more quiet about that," came a familiar gravelly voice. Dean's stomach turned threateningly, this time partially out of embarrassment. He leaned up from the bowl, arms holding his weight, and noticed Castiel standing, leaning against the wall, without his shirt on.   
"I'm sorry to bother you," Dean said, voice dripping in sarcasm. His throat ached, and his stomach muscles throbbed, but the pain was numbed by the toned stomach, dusted with dark hair in front of him.   
"You don't want the others to perceive you as weak," Castiel murmured.   
"I'm sorry, did you not just see what happened in there?" Dean growled, standing on shaking knees. "Ten innocent people gunned down."  
"I saw. It's worthless sitting around feeling sorry for them," Castiel said with a slight squint of his eyes, like he was studying Dean. For once, the pools of deep blue weren't filled with rage. "In a way, they are luckier than the rest of us."  
"Are we actually doing this? Are we actually having a conversation?"  
"Goodnight, Dean," Castiel said exiting the room.   
"Goodnight Cas," Dean whispered before turning to the shower. 

Dean woke but kept his eyes closed. He could feel someone standing over him instinctively.   
"I know you're awake Dean," whispered Lust's soft British voice. "Get up and come with me."  
Dean frowned and pulled himself from his bunk, it was dark, the only noise was the soft snores of his dorm mates. He followed Lust as she strode elegantly from the room. She wasn't accompanied by any Moderators, and for just a moment he considered running, but the image of Lana falling in slow motion to the ground was still raw in his mind.   
"Aren't you worried I'll try to run?" He asked with the slightest smirk on his face.   
"You're welcome to try, but you won't have any luck," Lust replied as she stopped still. She turned to Dean and opened her coat, which was lined with various knives that Dean knew would be perfect for throwing. She turned towards the door they were situated in front of and opened the door. She gestured for Dean to enter and take a seat.   
"So what? You're gonna kill me?" Dean asked looking directly at the pistol sitting on the desk next to two of the exam papers.   
"I don't know yet, Dean," Lust replied honestly as she sat across from him. "How did you sleep? I understand that it would have been difficult after seeing all those people die. It's especially hard for the new recruits. I remember the first time I saw my comrades die. It won't ever get better, but it will get easier. I promise."  
"Okay," was all Dean could reply as he raised an eyebrow. Was this Lust's attempt at comforting him? He would have preferred Castiel. Was this some sort of psychiatric breakdown to see how stable the recruits were after seeing half of their number butchered like cattle? Was this the second ranking?  
"I should get to the point. I can tell you're nervous. I wish I could tell you not to be, but maybe you should. Maybe you should be very, very nervous. It all depends on how you answer my next few questions. Are you ready for it?"  
Dean blinked once, twice, three times before he nodded.   
"Did you cheat on the exam?" Lust asked with her eyes shifting to the exam paper on the left.   
"No ma'am," Dean said honestly.   
"Interesting. Here we have two tests. Both signed by you. This one has a perfect score, which only one other recruit got," Lust said indicating one of the books, then waves her hand over the other. "This one barely passed. Which of these did you write?"  
Dean frowned and contemplated his answer.   
"Honestly? That exam was bullshit hard. I would say realistically that I barely passed."  
"Did you get someone to submit a second exam for you?"  
"No."  
"Don't lie to me, Dean," Lust said with her hand hovering over the gun.   
"I'm not, I asked no one to submit a second exam for me."  
"Then we have a problem, Dean. Someone did. But I believe you. The Seven deadly sins grade the exams, and I believe one of them entered a second exam for you."  
"Why would someone do that?"  
"Someone wants you alive. I have a feeling that it was Wrath."  
"Are you going to tell the Moderators?" Dean asked, fearing what they would do to him if they knew.  
"No I'm not. I also ask you tell none of the other recruits about this, at least until we sort this mess out. Am I clear?" Dean nodded his head. "Good. Now go back to your dorm, get dressed and meet the others in the courtyard."

"Where you been, brother?" Benny asked when Dean joined the group in the courtyard.   
"Had a one on one with Lust," Dean said. Charlie looked at him perplexed, Benny and Kevin had similar expressions. They would have asked, but at the moment the courtyard doors burst open followed by Lust. The recruits lined up automatically.   
"Congratulations are in order for passing the first round of training. It should be clear we have no room here for the stupid. Now we move on to the physical training. We have no room for the weak here either! Now I know most of you are feeling nervous, and that's okay. Use those nerves. Take hold of your fear. Use your fear of death to push you further than you've ever gone before."   
"She sounds like a drill sergeant," Charlie whispered. "It's kind of hot."  
"Beyond the gate behind you all is a trail. Three times a day you will walk the trail, carrying backpacks filled with weights equivalent to your body weight."  
"Holy shit," Dean whispered as the gates buzzed before opening. Some of the recruits banded together and were given their packs from Moderators and began the trail. He noticed Meg followed closely behind Castiel.   
"Do you guys mind if I join you?" A young woman with dark hair. "My name is Madison."  
"Sure," Ben volunteered immediately, earning the frown of Dean and Benny. 

The trail was thick with greenery, which caused the heat to rise. The trail also consisted of having to climb over rocks and shimmy around cliffs. Charlie and Ben needed help getting over ledges, but otherwise did just as good as Benny and Dean. Kevin however really struggled with the five kilometre trek. Dean knew that even with Charlie and Ben needing help that if it weren't for Kevin they would be much further up the trail than most of the others. Even now they still had the computer genius Ash, and the other red headed girl Anna way behind them. 

For three weeks they did the trail, three times a day. The first week had been the hardest, most physically demanding experience of Dean's life. After that it had been easy, the added weight no longer felt like much of a hinderance, but it was always a relief when they could strip off the bags. Dean noticed his muscles hardening, becoming more pronounced in his body. He'd always kept strong from working in the garage, lifting heavy parts day in and day out, but this was working all of his muscles. He noticed the same improvement in all of his recruits and felt a sense of pride one night when he and Ben were playfully wrestling on the ground in their dorm and Ben had pinned him several times.   
One early winter morning, where clouds were spread wide across the sky team Lust, as they had affectionately been named by Charlie, gathered in the courtyard. They all stretched their legs in preparation for the first hike of the day when Lust herself joined them in the courtyard. This was odd because normally only the Moderators were there to greet them with a heartwarming thrust of the assigned backpacks.   
"Good morning," Lust greeted.   
"Good morning," replied each recruit, like children to their teacher. The remaining ten truly respected their commander, not out of fear, but because she sympathised with them. She genuinely felt sorry for them for being there.   
"Today is the day where you put your strength and endurance to the test," Lust said. "When you collect your backpacks you will firstly notice that most of the weights have been removed. There are still a few to simulate weapons you will be carrying in the field. You will not be provided any water until you reach the end of the trail, however you should have noticed the numerous streams along the way. The water is drinkable. You are encouraged to complete the course as quickly as possible, because the last two to arrive will be eliminated."

When they began the only recruit in front of them was Castiel, who had left Meg behind after she slipped on mud. They were definitely feeling the pressure of this time being the elimination. Dean was finding himself increasingly frustrated by Kevin who continued to trip over the smallest of stones, who's fingers could not seem to grasp hold of the cracks in the cliffside, and the first to complain he was thirsty. Dean could not say anything to him though, because of his relationship with Benny. Madison, the newest member of the gang, however had no qualms insisting that they leave hind the young man.   
"Your boyfriend is slowing us down," she spat. Dean looked awkwardly way Charlie, who also seemed unable to make eye contact with Benny or Kevin. It was evident group dynamics were crumbling under the pressure of possible death. People were changing, not necessarily for the better.   
"He's doing the best he can," Benny growled back lifting Kevin off the ground once again.   
"I will not die because of him," she snapped as Meg raced past the group. This wasn't a team game by any means, Dean knew that. He could leave by himself, knowing he would be second back to base, beaten only by Castiel. However he could not bare the thought of Ben being one of those final two.   
"Then leave!" Benny finally roared. Madison huffed and tore off ahead. Benny looked accusingly at Dean and Charlie. "You three going to leave as well?"  
"No way, buddy," Ben said clapping a hand on the older man's forearm. "We're in this together."  
"Ash and Anna are still well behind us," Charlie said giving a confident smile that Dean knew wasn't genuine. At that moment they felt droplets of water hitting their faces before rain began hammering down on them with relentless force. The soft ground quickly became a thick sludge making the trail that much more difficult.   
"Great, just what we needed," Benny shouted letting his frustration show. "What's the damn point of this anyway? When do we get to shoot a fucking gun?"  
"Maybe that's next," Dean replied. "Come on, we gotta keep moving."

The group continued up the trail half a klick more when they noticed someone lying on the ground by the trail looking defeated. It took no more than a few seconds for Dean to realise who it was.   
"It's Castiel," he yelped.   
"So what?" Charlie hissed. "We gotta keep moving Dean."   
"Come on Dean, don't be stupid."  
"You wouldn't leave Kevin, would you?" Dean yelled over the thundering rain.   
"But you'll leave Ben?"  
Dean thought for a moment. He had been angry at Kevin for slowing them down, deciding that though he called the man a friend he was not willing to risk his life for him. The only one Dean believed he would be willing to risk his life for was Ben, until the moment he saw Castiel sitting on the soft ground.   
"Ben," Dean span around and pulled the boy into a tight embrace and whispered in his hear. "Go with Charlie. She will keep you safe. If you need to, ditch Benny and Kevin. Keep yourself alive, damnit."  
"Okay Dean," Ben mumbled.   
"Red, I'm leaving Ben to you. I know you're under no obligation to help him, but please, make sure you get him across that finish line."  
"You got it. Come on, my young Padawan."  
Dean grinned at the Star Wars reference as he walked towards Castiel. He was laying on the ground by a large wet rock off. Dean was being stupid. Dean knew he was being stupid. Part of him was berating himself for risking his life for a man who almost clearly resented his very existence. He looked back and noticed his friends were already out of sight, further up the trail. Ben was definitely save and that gave Dean comfort. He knew Ben could outrun Ash and Anna, and he could easily make it across the line before Kevin.   
"What are you doing?" Castiel howled with rage, shocking Dean.   
"Are you stuck?"   
"Are we the last two?" Castiel said, his face showing pain and anger rather than the stoic, innocent calmness it usually held. "ARE WE THE LAST TWO?!"  
"No," Dean shouted. "Ash and Anna are behind us, I'm not sure by how much. Here, let me help you."  
Castiel gave Dean a suspicious look through squinted eyes. He looked like a wounded animal hesitant to allow the strange human to aid him. Disbelief and distrust were the only emotions Dean could read off the man.   
"Stay back!" Castiel shouted.   
"Are you serious? I came back here to help you, jackass."  
"What is your motivation, Dean?"  
"Motivation? This isn't a goddam Broadway musical," Dean said shaking his head. "I don't know who hurt you in your past. I don't know what you been through. Hell I don't know anything about you. No one does. All I know is that I'd like to help you but that is up to you. I can help you or you can sit here and be a dickhead."  
Castiel's face relaxed and his head tilted slightly. A gesture Dean found to be adorable. Dean checked the damage, noticing Castiel's left leg caught between two rocks.   
"I fell," Castiel said running his fingers through wet hair. "I came over to get some water from the stream, then I saw Meg slowly catching up. I have to be first, so I ran and slipped on the rock."  
"What's the point in making it back first?" Dean asked out of confusion. "You just have to make sure you're not in the last two."  
"I need to be first, always."  
Dean was confused by this statement. He had no idea why Castiel felt the need to be superior in every manner.   
"Whatever. Are we going to chat all day or are you going to let me help you out of this predicament?"  
Dean clambered behind Castiel and wrapped his arms under Castiel's. He indicated for Castiel to wiggle his leg as much as possible while Dean pulled. After twenty minutes or so, with an extreme amount of effort they finally managed to unstick the man's leg. In doing so they fell backwards with Castiel landing on top of Dean.   
"You're beautiful," Dean whispered.   
Really? He thought to himself. That's the best you can do?  
"You're ridiculous," Castiel said pulling himself up off the man and standing up.   
"And you're welcome."  
"Come on, let's get moving. I do not wish for your blood on my hands, Dean."

They began moving, as quickly as possible. Even with his sprained ankle, and leg covered in cuts and scratches Castiel seemed to be pulling Dean along. He even climbed over a small cliff without help from Dean. He did however turn back and offered a hand to pull Dean up. Dean felt his hand tingle with curiosity. Castiel's hands felt soft and warm which gave him an odd sense of comfort despite their situation.   
"Man, I could really go some apple pie right now," Dean groaned. "Hey, Cas, you sure you're okay?"  
"Cas?"  
"Yeah, well, your name is kind of a mouthful, dude," Dean said with a shy smile. He noticed Cas' face turning pale as he looked on ahead. Dean's eyes followed until he saw Ash and Anna running for the finish. "Crap, those are the last two!"  
"Come on, let's get moving. Don't slow down."  
"We can pass them, right?" Dean asked. He was confident that he could pass them, but he wasn't sure Castiel could.   
"Shut up, Dean. Just keep moving!"  
Ash and Anna turned around as we approached them. Dean was sure if he ran he could push past the woman almost an entire foot shorter than him. Ash however, seemed aware of Dean's game plan and charged the man, tackling him to the ground. The breath left Dean's lungs as he crashed to the ground on top of a rock. Ash's face was filled with rage and fear as he drew back a fist and crashed it into Dean's jaw.   
"Son of a bitch," Dean growled as he held back Ash's hands. He was surprised by the man's strength. Ash was skinny in comparison to Dean and he should not have had that much power behind his fists. Adrenalin can do amazing things. Dean watched as Ash reached for something with his spare hand and felt his breath rush with fear. Ash pulled back his hand and that's when Dean noticed the sharp rock gripped tightly, just a moment before it crashed into the side of his head.   
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Ash grunted as he pulled his hand back for another strike. Suddenly two hands wrapped around Ash's skull and twisted with a sickening crack. Ash fell limp on top of Dean, dead. Behind him stood Castiel, blood running down the side of his face. Dean looked around and through foggy eyes saw Anna lying unconscious on the ground. The slow rise of her chest told Dean that Castiel hadn't killed her. Castiel helped Dean up off the ground and together they walked across the finishing line. Neither turned when a Moderator carrying a pistol walked past them. Neither turned, nor did they flinch when the gunshot rang through the air, louder than the pouring rain and thunder.   
"Now we're even," Castiel said with the slightest hint of a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is longer than the previous chapter. Hopefully I can start making chapters longer. I'm really bad at adding filler detail and always wanna just rush into the plot. Sorry guys. If anyone has advice on how I can extend chapters, that'd be loved muchly. 
> 
> Questions, suggestions, comments are always appreciated. And thank you so much for the kudos that have been left. It warms the cockles of my pancreas.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if you read this far, thank you so much! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. And guys, if you have any ideas you think would be cool, please feel free to comment. I will try and post weekly, every Monday evening (Australian time).


End file.
